


[Vid] weaving in (and i wait for later)

by howardly



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardly/pseuds/howardly
Summary: True in one tripIt's weaving inAnd I wait for later
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	[Vid] weaving in (and i wait for later)

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't made a vid in yeeears, saw the movie, read all the fic, and burned through this in a week. I think my brain's fried. Had a great time making this though and hope others will enjoy it!

music: 'crystalfilm' by little dragon


End file.
